Detalhes
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Uma noite de Baile. Uma garota sozinha em meio às árvores. Um diário e uma canção.


**Detalhes **

_Nunca soube de quem foi a idéia de colocar um balanço nessa árvore, mas seja lá quem foi, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração partido. Por que partido? Não, ninguém mais o partiu tanto quanto eu mesma, quando não tive coragem de arrancar um sentimento tão prejudicial da minha vida. Estou falando do amor que sinto por você desde que deixei a infância, e foi para acalmar meu coração da primeira vez que comecei a escrever um diário. Todos sabemos, no entanto, o que aconteceu depois._

_Invariavelmente, é por sua causa que estou viva nesse momento. Eu estava estirada no chão de pedra, inconsciente, e você apareceu para me salvar daquele destino. Hoje, 5 anos depois, ainda espero que você me salve de uma vida inteira de sofrimentos. Espero, todos os dias, que você abra minha janela e devolva meu ar. E é isso que parte meu coração a cada instante, pois eu sei que você não virá, e também sei que não aceitarei que ninguém faça o mesmo._

_Durante esse tempo todo eu amadureci, ou pelo menos tentei. Veja só, eu procurei o Professor Lupin para que ele me garantisse que meu diário atual é seguro. Tudo para que eu continuasse a despejar dia após dia as coisas que eu gostaria que você soubesse, mas simplesmente não posso lhe dizer. E não é por covardia, é simplesmente por saber que nesse momento você está com a Chang, ou a Patil, ou a Brown, ou alguma outra garota, enquanto eu estou sozinha sentada nesse balanço com uma música lenta invadindo meus pensamentos. De maneira nenhuma eu continuaria naquele Baile, sentada em uma poltrona qualquer, observando tantas pessoas dançarem._

_Tudo que eu quero dizer no momento é que eu não agüento mais! Chego a perder madrugadas escrevendo nesse diário, como estou fazendo agora. Deixo minhas palavras gritarem no papel tudo que eu não posso expressar para você._

Gina? Por que está aqui falando sozinha? – Me levanto num sobressalto, fazendo o caderno de capa negra cair aberto no chão. A pena presa em meus dedos não se demorou a fazer o mesmo caminho, caindo suavemente sobre as páginas amareladas.

Não estou falando! – Meu coração disparou e eu tive certeza de que não era totalmente pelo susto. O garoto deu dois passos na minha direção e sorriu, nervoso. Seus olhos verdes permaneceram fixos nos meus, e eu nem ao menos sabia o quanto eles estavam vermelhos.

Está sim.. Acho que você ainda não percebeu que fala enquanto escreve.. E nem que chora. Por que estava chorando, Gin? – Eu levei os dedos ao rosto e senti as bochechas molhadas. Um caminho de lágrimas morria sobre meus lábios. Sentei-me novamente e deixei que meus olhos observassem meu diário aberto no chão. As mesmas palavras eram repetidas diversas vezes em uma letra não muito caprichada.

Está tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre isso. – Ele sorriu, e então eu pude me abaixar e fechar o diário, mesmo sabendo que ele já havia lido o "alguém tire esse amor do meu coração" que se insinuava naquela página.

Por que não está na festa, Harry? – Eu perguntei, segurando o diário contra meu peito, e sentindo através dele os batimentos acelerados do meu coração. Harry parecia agitado, e se aproximou do balanço.

Quis saber onde você estava. A música começou e não te encontrei. – Ele segurou as cordas que prendiam o balanço à árvore e puxou delicadamente para trás, soltando em seguida.

Ora, mas seu par estava lá. – Eu balançava naquele ritmo lento, e de vez em quando sentia suas mãos pousarem na minha cintura para um novo empurrão. De certa forma, me deixei perder naquele momento, e pousei os olhos no céu pontilhado de estrelas, sem lua.

Eu não convidei ninguém para esse baile, Gin. Não era necessário.. – Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, sabia que ele sorria. Aquele sorriso meio maroto, um pouco sem-graça, típico de Harry.

Oh claro, é mais divertido se você puder variar na hora. – Minha frase soou magoada, mesmo que aquela não tivesse sido a intenção. Senti que ele parara de sorrir, talvez por ter sentido o tom amargo das minhas palavras.

Na verdade, você me disse que viria sem par, por isso resolvi ser seu par surpresa. – Ele parou a balança devagar, e parou na minha frente, ainda segurando as cordas. Eu sorri, enquanto observava aqueles olhos verdes passearem por algum lugar que eu desconhecia.

Eu só iria me ferrar se você arranjasse um par de última hora. – Harry completou, e eu não pude deixar de soltar uma gargalhada. No momento seguinte, uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Um par de última hora? Seria muito mais fácil eu decidir de última hora que eu simplesmente não iria aparecer nesse baile. – Mais uma vez senti as pontadas de amargura, enquanto desviava daqueles olhos. Segurei mais firmemente o diário nos braços. Foi quando percebi que Harry havia estendido a mão para mim.

Duvido que faria algo assim, afinal de contas sua mãe teve todo o trabalho de enviar esse vestido, que ficou muito bem em você. – Eu corei, enquanto descia os olhos pelo vestido. Ele era de cor creme, tomara-que-caia. Realmente havia dado um certo trabalho para que mamãe o conseguisse. Coloquei minha mão sobre a de Harry, e ele me conduziu a levantar do balanço.

Dance comigo. – Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele havia posicionado meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e mantinha as mãos na minha cintura, fazendo pequenos círculos com os polegares. A música suave pouco podia ser ouvida, mas era suficiente. Eu era guiada por aqueles passos, quando senti uma de suas mãos subir até a minha nuca e soltar meus cabelos. Uma cascata de cachos ruivos cobriu meus ombros e costas.

Gin.. Por que você não se declara para o garoto, se o ama tanto? – Aquelas palavras entraram gélidas por meus ouvidos, lembrando-me de que Harry ouvira boa parte do que havia registrado em meu diário naquela noite. Olhei-o nos olhos e percebi que ele sorria enigmático.

Você nem ao menos sabe quem ele é, como pode me dizer isso, Harry? – O sorriso se intensificou, e ele segurou uma de minhas mãos. Puxando delicadamente meu corpo, rodopiou-me, para em seguida descer os dois braços pela minha cintura, me parando muito próxima dele.

Pelo que ouvi, arrisco dizer que tenho um palpite.. – Ele piscou, para em seguida continuar. – Você não tem como saber se ele sente o mesmo, deveria tentar falar com ele. O Baile ainda não acabou..

Você confia no seu palpite, Harry? – Desviei do olhar dele, mirando um ponto próximo ao lago, onde alguns vaga-lumes dançavam ao som de sua própria música. Harry parou por um momento, e me abraçou delicadamente pela cintura.

Confio... – E então algo revirou no meu estômago, subindo desconfortavelmente pela garganta. Em alguns segundos, minha respiração ficou difícil e uma dor aguda abatia meu peito. Foi quando percebi que não se tratava da minha última refeição, e sim de um nó que crescia a cada palavra pronunciada por Harry.

Separei-me do seu abraço, capturando as mãos dele nas minhas.

Se realmente soubesse quem é, saberia também que ele ama outra garota. – Seria inútil tentar esconder que meus olhos estavam preenchidos por lágrimas, embaçando minha visão. A única coisa que pude enxergar foi a mão de Harry se aproximar da minha bochecha, para amparar o choro que logo viria.

Você está certa, Gin.. Ele ama uma garota. – Soltei a mão dele que ainda segurava, e esfreguei os olhos com força, apagando o rastro molhado. Mirei os olhos de Harry em seguida para notar que a expressão enigmática ainda brincava em seu semblante. Virei-me de costas e alcancei mais uma vez o balanço, apanhando o diário de capa preta que havia deixado ali, apertando-o contra o peito.

Então não faz sentido dizer nada a ele. – Um sorriso bobo e melancólico tomou conta dos meus lábios, enquanto tentei me afastar a passos curtos e rápidos dali. Com uma das mãos tapei a boca, para impedir que meus soluços escapassem na noite. O nó aumentava ainda mais, e eu apertei os olhos até provocar uma aguda dor de cabeça, impedindo meu choro inevitável.

Uma pressão em meu braço me fez virar bruscamente e encarar, por entre a neblina das lágrimas, um par de preocupados olhos verdes.

Gin, ele ama uma garota... Mas não é uma Chang, ou Patil, ou Brown, ou quem quer que você tenha imaginado. – Nesse momento, eu soltei o diário e deixei que meus braços pendessem ao lado do meu corpo. Harry colocou carinhosamente as mãos na minha cintura, e se aproximou.

Esqueça isso, Harry, esqueça o que você ouviu.. – Tentei me soltar de suas mãos, mas ele já havia me abraçado. O nó voltou a crescer e dessa vez não foi possível conter os soluços, que invadiram o silêncio. Passei os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e ele levou uma das mãos à minha nuca, brincando com meu cabelo.

Você poderia parar de chorar e me ouvir? – Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu nos lábios dele, e eu o observei, assentindo que ele continuasse. – Se eu amasse qualquer uma das garotas citadas, não teria escolhido ser seu par surpresa, muito menos estaria aqui agora ignorando o baile lá no Salão, Gin.

Eu sorri fracamente, e ele limpou mais uma lágrima que escorria solitariamente pela minha bochecha.

Eu amo a garota mais desligada do mundo, que ainda não percebeu há quanto tempo eu estava tentando convidar ela para ir ao baile comigo. No final das contas, fiquei sendo par surpresa mesmo... – Senti os dedos dele pousando sobre meus lábios, impedindo que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Sorri, enquanto Harry se aproximava do meu rosto e encostava carinhosamente a testa na minha.

Ele piscou para mim, e cruzou o pouco espaço que ainda nos separava.

Aos meus pés, um caderno preto jazia aberto em uma página qualquer, onde se liam as palavras "Não importa o que eu diga, seria impossível não te amar".


End file.
